Barely My Brother
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This tiny blurb is a tag to S1E3, 'Lone Gunman', and contains spoilers for the episode. This is what I wish Oliver had done when his sister stormed off at the club. WARNING: Non-consensual spanking of a teen by an older sibling.


**Author's Note:** This tiny blurb is a fanfic for the new show Arrow. It's a tag to S1E3, 'Lone Gunman', and contains spoilers for the episode. I'm jumping right into the scene, and not recapping the show, so if you haven't watched it, you probably won't get the story. The first few lines are directly from the show. Written by request.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

**Warning:** Parental type of spanking of a teen by an older sibling.

BARELY MY BROTHER

Oliver was talking to his friends at the club when his little sister, Thea, came rushing up to him.

"Big brother!" she said as she put both her hands on his arms to steady herself. "I'm so wasted right now, there is… there's two of you."

Oliver didn't even know where to start with that, and said the first thing that came to his mind. "I thought you were grounded."

"I am," she said with a smile. "Thank you. Thank you for that."

It was obvious to him that she knew he'd talked their mother into the grounding, and she was pissed about it. This public display was Thea's way of proving that Oliver had no say in what she did.

He took a step into her personal space, and said with quiet authority, "You're done for the night."

"Ah, what are you gonna do?" she said, "Tell Mom?"

"Thea…" he said, but cut himself off when he realized that his voice was laced with irritation. Trying to keep calm he said, "You are hanging with the wrong people."

"You're one to talk," she said with a chuckle. "How much do you know about your own so called friends over here?" Thea looked over at Laurel and Tommy.

"Woah," Tommy said, "Thea, maybe you shouldn't…"

"Tommy, I think your BFF has a right to know." She gave Tommy the same snotty glare she'd given her brother.

"Thea, let's go." Oliver said.

"I guess they never told you that they've been _screwing_ while you were gone." Thea gave them all a satisfied smirk.

After an uncomfortable pause, Tommy said, "Look man, I…"

Oliver looked his friend in the eye and said with honesty, "Tommy, it's okay." He turned back to his little sister and said, "You and me? We're done for the night." He grabbed her upper arm, and started pulling her towards the exit.

"Take your hands off of me!" She shoved his hand off her arm, glared at him and hissed, "You're not my father, and you're barely my brother." She stormed off.

Oliver was too hurt to respond for a few seconds. Then he heard a familiar voice saying his name. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking about his father, and knew which crises the man would want him to focus on first. He turned, held up a finger and said, "Hold that thought." He easily side stepped the guards, and went after his little sister.

When he caught up with Thea, he didn't try to talk to her, he simply picked her up, and tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. Thea let out a tiny startled scream as she was being picked up, but as soon as she realized what had happened, she pounded on her brother's back and said, "Put me down! Ollie, you put me down _right now_! Oliver!"

Her loud yelling caught the attention of some security guards. When Oliver was close to the exit, two large guards stepped in front of him.

"Put me down!" Thea said, punching his back one more time.

One of the guards said, "You heard the lady. Put her down."

She squirmed, trying to get down now that her brother was standing still. He readjusted his hold, to keep her in place. "This here is my _seventeen_ year old sister, who just got wasted at your club. Did you want police involvement, or are you going to let me take her home to sleep it off?"

"He's not my brother! I've never seen him before in my life." She slapped his back again in frustration.

"Thea." Oliver said with a tired sigh. He got out his phone, and handed it to one of the guards, "Google 'Oliver Queen family pictures'."

The guard typed it in, took a look at the photos that popped up, and then walked behind Oliver to get a good look at the girl's face. He passed the phone to the second security guard, who also checked the girl against the photo. The second guard handed Oliver back his phone and said, "Sorry for the trouble, Sir. You're free to go."

"I hate you Ollie!" she yelled.

"Yeah?" he muttered as he took her to the exit. "I'm not that fond of you either, right now." At the front of the club, he walked past the rope, and looked for his bodyguard, John Diggle.

John was in front of him, before he could call out his name. Oliver set Thea on her feet, but kept a hand on her arm to keep her there. He looked John in the eye and said, "Thea is wasted and needs to go home. If I promise not to leave this club, will you see that she gets there?"

Before John could answer, Thea kicked her brother's shin. Oliver groaned in pain, and hunched over slightly taking deep breaths. She tried to yank her arm out of his grasp again, but found that it didn't work.

Standing up straight, Oliver cleared his throat once and said to John, "Where's the car?"

"Right there." John gestured towards the family limo that was parked less than a block away.

"Let's go." He started pulling his sister towards the car, and she struggled to get out of his grip the entire way.

"You have no right to do this, Ollie!" she yelled as he pulled her along.

When they got to the car, Oliver opened the back, carefully got his sister inside without bumping her head, and slid into the back seat with her. He held his hand up to stop John when he tried to get in the back as well. "Wait. I need you to drive for a few minutes."

John shook his head. "I'm not falling for that one again Mr. Queen."

"This is about my sister, not me!" Oliver turned to the driver and said, "Get out. We're gonna drive around the block a few times, and then we'll be back."

"Sure thing, Mr. Queen," the driver said.

While the driver got out, Oliver looked back at John and said, "I'm asking you to help me out." He glared at his sister, who had her hand on her door handle, trying for an escape. Oliver reached over and pried her hand off the handle. He met John's eyes again and said, "My sister is gonna want some privacy for this." He felt her whole body go stiff beside him, but kept eye contact with John.

After a few seconds, John nodded, shut Oliver's door, and walked around to the driver's side. John got in, started the limo, and pulled away from the curb.

Oliver used the button to slide the dark privacy glass up, so that John couldn't see what was about to happen. He turned to his sister and said, "You're going home, you're going to sleep this off, and then you're going to go along with being grounded for the rest of the week."

She got her face close to his and said, "The hell I am."

In one quick move, Oliver had his sister face down across his lap, and started swatting her behind.

"Ow!" she screeched. "Ollie! What the hell! Have you gone insane! Ouch! You can't spank me!"

His arm was a blur while he spanked. He'd learned a lot about pain over the past five years, and knew it could be a powerful motivator. As he spanked he said, "Yes I can, and I will when I think you need it. I may not be Dad, but I am your older brother, and I won't sit by and watch my baby sister self-destruct the way I did at your age. You _will_ stay grounded, you _will_ stop getting high, and you _will_ do what I tell you to do."

He stopped talking, and concentrated on holding the squirming and kicking girl in place while he spanked.

Thea was positive that if her brain wasn't fogged up with drugs, she could think of the right way to get out of this humiliating and painful situation. As it was, all she could come up with was throwing her pent up anger at him. "You don't get to be my brother anymore! You left me! You both left me, and I hate you!"

Oliver heard her burst into noisy tears, and immediately stopped. He gently flipped her over to sit in his lap, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me, Thea, but I'm here now, and I promise you I'm not going anywhere, no matter how much you try to push me away."

She clung to him and continued to cry. He rubbed her back and said, "It's gonna be okay. We're going to be okay. It'll just take some time."

After several minutes, she calmed down and pulled her head off his chest. She said, "I'm telling Mom."

He smiled at that, and said, "Go ahead. I dare you."

She pouted and looked away before whispering, "You're like a whole different person now. What happened to you, Ollie?"

He put a knuckle under her chin, and tilted her head up to make eye contact. "I grew up. Last time I saw you, you were twelve. You're like a whole different person, too. But we're still family, and I still love you."

She shook her head, and squirmed. "Doesn't feel like it to me."

He kissed her forehead, and said, "Just remember there's more where that came from if I think you need it."

She moved herself off his lap, to sit alone, and hissed once when her behind hit the seat. She crossed her arms, and leaned up against the door to get further away from her brother.

He said, "Are you ready to go home now, or do you need more convincing?"

"I'll be happy to go home, just to get away from you."

Oliver sighed, and said, "You'd better think about this long and hard tomorrow morning when you're sober. If you want to keep pushing me, you won't like the results."

She refused to comment, so Oliver pushed the button to slide the glass down. He met John's eyes in the rear view mirror. He'd been ready to defend his actions, but he could tell from the man's expression that he thought Oliver had done the right thing.

"Take us back to the club, so the driver can take Thea home," Oliver said.

John nodded, and turned the corner. Within seconds they were back at the club, and Oliver was giving the driver strict instructions to let their mother know when Thea got home.

Once the limo pulled away, Oliver headed back to the club with John at his side. John said, "So do you know me now?"

Oliver gave him a smirk as they stepped up to the entrance, and said, "Nope." He looked at the bouncer and said, "This guy isn't with me," before walking back in to seek out his friends.

The End.


End file.
